Une vie de chien
by Babel121
Summary: Oneshot cadeau pour Machan. 24 heures dans la vie d'un chien...


**Auteuse **: Babel  
**Titre **: Une vie de chien  
**Base **: Get Backers  
**Genre** : … fic tordue ? XD  
**Couple **: Na pas . ;;;

**Disclaimer **: Les persos de Get Backers ne m'appartiennent pas mais le personnage principal de cette fic si XD

**Dédicace** : Cette fic est cadeau pour Machan ;p J'espère que tu l'apprécieras

**UNE VIE DE CHIEN**

"Allez, j'y vais, à ce soir !"

La porte de la grille se ferme doucement derrière Lui, me laissant une nouvelle fois seul dans la propriété. Il ne va y avoir personne d'autre à la maison pendant encore une longue journée, vu qu'Il ne rentre que le soir à la tombée de la nuit.

Et moi, je suis là, à ne rien avoir à faire à part L'attendre.

Alors je m'occupe comme je peux, je joue un temps, je somnole un moment mais tout ça n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il y a de plus attrayant comme activité.  
Mais je me suis trouvé un passe-temps des plus intéressants.

Dès que je sens quelqu'un approcher dans la rue adjointe à la maison, je me mets à l'affût.  
Bien planqué derrière la haie de broussailles, je guette l'arrivée de ma proie.  
Et quand celle-ci arrive à portée…

"OUAH ! OUAH ! OUAH !"  
"AAAAAAAH !"

Ouarf ! Ouarf ! Ouarf ! Encore un qui s'est fait avoir ! Ca marche à tous les coups ! Enfin presque, il y a toujours des irréductibles qui ne papillotent même pas d'un cil quand je leur saute dessus.

Mais la plupart du temps, une fois la surprise passée, les insultes pleuvent, « Saleté de bestiole ! », « Abruti de chien ! », mais ça ne me gène pas, je me marre bien trop.  
Voilà donc à quoi j'occupe la plupart de mon temps, effrayer les passants, c'est hilarant comme divertissement !

Ah tiens, j'en sens deux arriver ! C'est marrant quand ils sont à plusieurs, il arrive que certains d'entre eux se jettent sur leurs potes tellement ils ont peur !  
Snif, snif, snif… Chouette ! Y'a une de mes proies préférées ! Celui fait toujours de ces bonds ! Et c'est limite si sa queue de cheval ne se dresse pas sur sa tête ! Tordant !

Je me prépare donc à les accueillir, tapi sous mon buisson.

"Fais gaffe, y'a un monstre dans cette maison ! Une vraie bête assoiffée de sang prête à te sauter dessus dès que tu passes devant le portail !"

Mais tais-toi donc ! Me gâche pas mon plaisir ! Grrrr ! Tu vas voir la prochaine fois que tu seras seul !

"Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Emishi."  
"Mais j'te jure !"

Ouais, c'est ça, arrête de dire n'importe quoi et approche que je m'occupe de toi !

Enfin, ils arrivent à ma portée ! Je me précipite hors de mon abri et m'apprête à leur aboyer dessus de toute la force de mes poumons, me délectant à l'avance de leurs réactions à venir, quand quelque chose retient mon cri au plus profond de ma gorge. Cet homme…

Il dégage quelque chose qui me coupe totalement toute envie d'aboyer. Il est si calme, si paisible…  
Je me retrouve devant mon portail, immobile, à ne pouvoir détacher mes yeux de cet homme.  
Son regard ébène semble m'hypnotiser et je ne peux m'empêcher de frétiller de la queue.  
Un sourire doux embellit ses traits et lui fait discrètement plisser les coins des paupières.

Il me tend une main à travers les barreaux du portail, paume ouverte vers le haut pour que je puisse assimiler son odeur, avant de me caresser doucement la tête.  
Quel délice ! Et c'est encore mieux maintenant qu'il me gratouille derrière l'oreille aussi !

Sa main ne me quitte que trop rapidement, me laissant une méchante morsure de solitude subite.  
Mais avant de me laisser seul à nouveau, il me donne un nouveau de ses sourires si généreux qui me laisse une douce chaleur m'étreignant le cœur.

"Et ben… La bête a été domptée… J'avais oublié que tu es le Beastmaster, c'est vrai."  
"Le jour où tu sauras réfléchir sera à marquer d'une pierre blanche."  
"Shido !"

Je les regarde partir doucement, me collant à la grille pour pouvoir voir cet homme le plus longtemps possible jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de mon champ de vision.  
Après cette rencontre magique, je n'ai plus le cœur à faire peur à qui que ce soit. Je m'allonge le long du portail et observe ce qui m'entoure d'un œil nouveau.  
Plusieurs passants, notamment des enfants, n'hésitèrent pas à m'approcher et même certains allèrent jusqu'à me caresser.  
Je dois avouer que c'est plutôt agréable. Pas autant qu'avec l'autre homme mais déjà très plaisant.

Finalement, je sens qu'Il revient. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer pour une fois. Il ouvre le portail et je l'accueille chaleureusement.

"Tiens, tu es plus calme que d'habitude aujourd'hui. Il s'est passé quoi de si fatiguant ?"

Rien de fatiguant… J'ai juste appris qu'un sourire et une caresse valent bien mieux que des cris et des insultes.

**FIN**

Babel : Et un one-shot sur Get Backers, un ! .  
Shido : C'est quoi ce… 'truc' ? Oo  
Babel : Bah, une fic !  
Shido : …  
Babel : Bah quoi ? é.è  
Shido : Rien rien...  
Babel : Elle te plait pas ? é.è  
Shido : J'ai jamais dis ça !  
Babel : Je sais ! Je sais pourquoi elle te plait pas ! tu aurais préféré te balader avec Akabane hein, c'est ça ? ;p  
Shido : Quoi ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais envie de me balader avec un psychopathe pareil !  
Akabane _surgissant de nul part _: C'est vrai ça, pourquoi aurait-il envie de se balader avec moi…  
Shido : Kurodo ! Euh… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Tu sais bien que…  
Akabane : Oui, oui, je le sais bien. Tu viens ?  
Shido : Oui…  
Babel : Ralalah… Sont-y pas meugnons tous les deux ?


End file.
